Valk build
Stat ---- Str: useless Sta: for low level area sta is not important for a valk but is different when u reach high level maps...valk will need some sta if u do not have nice item or equipment Agi: full/pure agility is the best build at low lvl maps. but for high level map stamina will be needed to handle some of the maps. Int: useless My valk lvl 92 using pure agility and still having fun...but start having problem handling some high level mobs... Class Skill ----------- Haste: Must maxed(reason: requirement for lvl 90 skill Damage Enchanter, it is useful on increasing attack rate of valk) Life-Tap: useless Aura: many will ask this skill need to maxed or not...i guess many of u getting many asnwer...some said max some said 1 point...here i give a reason y got different answer...some ppl always have fren or buffer partying so there will be no need for them to get aura max cos Encourage and Holy Armor will always take over Aura skill....but for those who always solo aura will be needed to max. Feather Step: this skill is very flexible to add or not....but at least one point...u can add to max if u had extra point u can decrease it to 1 point also if u needed point for other skill... Bind Tenticle: 1 pts should be enuf...this skill is not great skill...but is very helpful in lvling...it stop monster from coming near u...so if u r a bow players u have to add this skill...add only one points. Deadly Assault: i guess this skill no need to tell much...many know is a great skill...though it hit only one target but the damage is great...this skill will be needed to maxed... Burst Skill: work like mage teleporting just it need to target something. this skill is a must for melee valk and is optional for bower. 1 point is more than enuf. Wail of valkaryie: i dun say is useless but it is not far from useless...it can slow down monster speed and have possiblity on killing the mobs...the possiblity is very low and not to say charge time is long. not recommended to put a single point. Crushing Fall: will put at least one point...it is valk area of effect skill...which is very useful and powerful in early stage...but later stage valk seldom use this skill for lvling...so one point should be enuf. reason: valk cant handle too many hit from higher level maps. Shadow Skill: 1 Point should be nice enuf...this skill is very helpful in lvling....there is a way of playing this skill to increase ur chances of surviving in high level maps... Summary on class Skill distribution ----------------------------------- Haste: 20 Life-Tap: 0 Aura: 1/20 Feather Step: 1++ Bind Tenticle: 1 Deadly Assault: 20 Burst Skill: 1 Wail of valkaryie: 0 Crushing Fall: 1/10 Shadow Skill: 1 Basic Skill ----------- Weight: 1 (Reason: this skill is needed for valk to carry more potion) Accuracy: 1++ (min:1 can max if got extra point) Dodge: 1++ (min:1 can max if got extra point) Range: 10(for bowers) 2H: 10 (for kara users) 1H: 10 (for magus edge players) Shield: 10(for magus edge players) others skill is not really important Hope this analysis is able to help some of u know more about valk...any comment on this analysis or build are welcome to give ur opinion.